


i think i loved you for so long that i got used to it.

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, i don't say its gay in the poem but its gay, its gay, kinda overdramatic but so am i, more of a rant tbh, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Series: poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990
Kudos: 2





	i think i loved you for so long that i got used to it.

i think i loved you for so long that i got used to it, to you always there in the back of my mind.  
i got so used to it after almost two years that i've forgotten what its like to not be in love.  
i got so used to imagining you when i sing love songs and imagining us when i thought about romance that i dont know how to separate you from love.  
what is it like to sing a love song with nobody in mind, to dream of love but with no one in particular?  
it's hard to know what romance even is anymore, or if i'll ever feel it again, now that those feelings are gone.


End file.
